The Princess Cometh
by Yourmomhasmyjoint
Summary: So this basically is a fan-fiction of my own interpretation of Celestia's sun-rising training with her parents took place and how Celestia and Discord met. w Full info on this story in my BIO :3 Thanks so much for reading!
"OK, Celestia, in order to raise the sun properly, you have to intertwine the sun's energy with your own, the sun has its own energy as well."

"Yeah I know! Lemme do it! I got it!"

"Also! you need to consider how far off the sun is from you, you have to be sure your magic reaches it correctly."

"Dad, I know you told me so many times already! I remember!"

"OK, give it a try, but be careful."

The young spunky filly leaped with eagerness. Her horn began to glow.

"Make sure you breathe steadily."

"I know!"

Inhaling and exhaling, Celestia's horn continued to glow, she closed her eyes and with her focused energy to the mighty sun. After a few moments, she looked to her left, then to her right.

"I can't do it if you're watching!"

"Ok, Ok, well go off , if you feel you can't do it, ill sense your heart rate, it'll be obvious if something's the matter." The two went off.

"Back to business!" Shouted Celestia to herself. She began to leap and pounce and to scream and shout.

"what in the heck is that?" A young creature asked himself out loud, hearing the commotion from afar. He quietly crawled across the field to investigate. He peeked over the small hill accompanied by a fully blossomed peach tree, which was big enough to hide him. The youngster could see a small unicorn just atop the hill, alone.

"Hmmm! Haa!" Celestia called out and began to stomp her hooves. She closed her eyes and opened her eyes over and over.

"What the heck? She's freaking out?" The young observer questioned as he gazed at the filly confusingly, twitching his long dragon-like tail and goaty ears.

Celestia dug her hoof into the ground a bit as if she were preparing to charge. Then her back legs kicked and then her front legs kicked. This was followed by stretching her back as straight as she could straight and staring into the blank orange and red sky As if she was determining the fate of the sun. With a determined expression,her eyes glimmered.

"What? She's mad at the sun or something?" He asked. He crept towards her to investigate. He figured she appeared to be too out of her right mind to notice him.

Closing her eyes, Celestia finally stood still.

"You and me sun, you and me..." She said out loud.

"Hahahaha! What are you doing? Talking to the sun you weirdo?!" He laughed and laughed at her. Not showing much care to his cover being blown.

Celestia twirled quickly around towards the intrusion, blushing a dark red.

"Hey! None of your business! You creep! What are you sneaking up on me for?!" She screamed.

"Hey! No need to scream in my ear! What do you expect? Talking to yourself, and over here dancing like a lunatic? Why wouldn't someone come? I was almost worried! Haha!" He teased.

The filly's face got even redder, she snorted and turned away from him, sticking her snout into the air.

"No one asked you to criticize my work of rising the sun you jerk! Whoever you are."

"I'm called Discord. And rising the sun? What are you? The princess?" He asked, suddenly looking a little more interested.

"That's right, you sir are technically my subject, and as such I order you to get lost!" She shouted once again.

"Yeah right, some princess, if you are a princess where's your wings? Where's your crown? Princesses also don't talk to themselves like a basket case and stomp around in the dirt!" Discord mocked as he circled and inspected the young filly for princess-like requirements and features.

Celestia's face grew angry again, puffing up from embarrassment.

"A princess has to earn her wings by doing a princess-like or royal deed!" She replied scornfully.

"Pfft, stomping your hooves into the dirty ground? Yeah ,real royal-deedy and princessy-like."

Celestia's face grew as angry as she could become, and she inhaled deeply and let out -

"First of all! I am doing just that by raising the sun right now, and my process is not for you to judge, I have my own way of doing things! Secondly, I'm going to be the best princess ever! Now if you are done keeping me from my duties, I, as princess of Equestria gives all of her subjects, even the snotty, meanie, jerky idiots like you, a shining, warm and happy sun to look at!"

She inhaled and breathed heavy a few times. After she replied, everything was silent. Discord looked out into the wide blank sky. It seemed like they were the only two beings on the planet. The peach trees blossoms appeared to radiate and gleam, almost asking to be bathed in the rays of the sunlight. A soft and warm wind blew through their paths and onto the horizon.

"hmm, you know, raising the sun is pretty cool." Discord stated, not looking away from the skyline. Celestia felt her face become flushed and her eyes glimmered as she gazed at the strange creature before her.

"T-Thanks...I know it is, t-that's why I'm good at it." Celestia stated with pride.

"That makes no sense!" Discord cried.

"You make no sense!" She replied.

"That's just the way I like it..." He stated, and he flew off.

Blushing, Celestia stared after him as he departed.

"This really makes no sense...he's a jerk..."She said to herself, questioning the feeling in her chest.

Suddenly, her father and mother came running up the hill towards her.

"What happened Celestia? Why has the sun not risen? I sensed a strange pattern in your heart beat. Are you alright?" Her father explained.

"I don't know," Celestia replied in a calmer tone of voice, still gazing in Discord direction, even though he was long gone.


End file.
